Les Miserables Script - Edited by Justice Inception
by justiceinception
Summary: I have added Suddenly. I didn't change much, but some stuff is different I did cut some bits but its really just the standard script.
1. Act 1

Prologue - WORK SONG

_[1815, Toulon, France. The chain gang, overseen by brutal warders, works in the sun]_

**Prisoners **Look down, look down

Don't look 'em in the eye Look down, look down,

You're here until you die

The sun is strong

It's hot as hell below

Look down, look down,

There's twenty years to go

I've done no wrong!

Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!

Look down, look down,

Sweet Jesus doesn't care

I know she'll wait,

I know that she'll be true!

Look down, look down,

They've all forgotten you

When I get free

ya won't see me

Here for dust!

Look down, look down

Don't look 'em in the eye

How long O Lord

Before you let me die?

Look down, look down,

You'll always be a slave

Look down, look down,

You're standing in your grave

_[Javert enters and the prisoners make a clearing for him, he's holding a book, which he opens up and reads from]_

**Javert **Now bring me prisoner 24601

Your time is up

And your parole's begun

You know what that means

**Valjean **Yes, it means I'm free

**Javert **NO!

It means you get Your yellow ticket-of-leave

You are a thief

**Valjean **I stole a loaf of bread!

**Javert **You robbed a house!

**Valjean **I broke a window pane!

My sister's child was close to death

And we were starving!

**Javert **And you will starve again

Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

**Valjean **I know the meaning of these 19 years

A slave of the law

**Javert **Five years for what you did

The rest because you tried to run

Yes 24601

**Valjean **My name is Jean Valjean

**Javert **And I am Javert

Do not forget my name

Do not forget me

24601

**Chorus **Look down, look down

You will always be a slave

Look down, look down

You're walkind towards your grave.

**Valjean **Freedom is mine.

The earth is still.

I feel the wind.

I breathe again.

And the sky clears, the world is waiting.

Drink from the pool.

How clean the taste

Never forget the years, the waste.

Nor forgive them, for what they've done.

They are the guilty, everyone.

The day begins... And now lets see

What this new world Will do for me!

_[He finds work on a farm.]_

**Farmer **You'll have to go I'll pay you off for the day

Collect your bits and pieces there

And be on your way.

**Valjean **You've given me half What the other men get!

This handful of tin

Wouldn't buy my sweat!

**Laborer **You broke the law

It's there for people to see

Why should you get the same

As honest men like me?

_[He approaches the man, but a police officer stops him, and tosses him to the floor]_

**Valjean **Now every door is closed to me

Another jail, another key, another chain

For when I come to any town

They check my papers

And they find the mark of Cain

In their eyes, I see their fear:

`We do not want you here.'

_[He comes to an inn.]_

**Innkeeper's Wife **My rooms are full

And I've no supper to spare I'd like to help a stranger

All we want is to be fair

**Valjean **I will pay in advance I can sleep in a barn

You see how dark it is I'm not some kind of dog!

**Innkeeper **You leave my house

Or feel the weight of my rod

We're law-abiding people here

Thanks be to God.

_[They throw him out.]_

**Valjean **And now I know how freedom feels

The jailer always at your heels

It is the law!

This piece of paper in my hand

That makes me cursed throughout the land

It is the law!

Like a cur I walk the street

The dirt beneath my feet.

_[He sits down despairingly outside a house from which emerges the Bishop of Digne.]_

**Bishop **Come in, Sir, for you are weary

And the night is cold out there.

Though our lives are very humble

What we have, we have to share.

There is wine here to revive you,

There is bread to make you strong,

There's a bed to rest till morning, Rest from pain, and rest for long

**Valjean **He let me eat my fill

I had the lion's share

The silver in my hand

Cost twice what I had earned

In all those nineteen years

That lifetime of despair

And yet he trusted me.

The old fool trusted me -

He's done his bit of good

I played the grateful serf

And thanked him like I should

But when the house was still,

I got up in the night

Took the silver

Took my flight!

_[Taking the silver cup, he runs off, but is brought back by two constables.]_

VALJEAN ARRESTED/VALJEAN FORGIVEN

**Constables **Tell his reverence your story

Let us see if he's impressed

You were lodging there last night

You were the honest Bishop's guest.

And then, out of Christian goodness

When he learned about your plight

You maintain he made a present of this silver-

**Bishop **That is right.

But my friend you left so early

Surely something slipped your mind

_[The bishop gives Valjean two silver candlesticks.]_

You forgot I gave these also

Would you leave the best behind?

So Messieurs you may release him

For this man has spoken true

I commend you for your duty

May God's blessing go with you.

But remember this, my brother

See in this some higher plan

You must use this precious silver

To become an honest man

By the witness of the martyrs

By the Passion and the Blood

God has raised you out of darkness

I have bought your soul for God!

_[Valjean holds the candlesticks, and cries out to the Bishop as he leaves, to no avail]_

WHAT HAVE I DONE (Valjean's Soliloquy)

**Valjean **What have I done?

Sweet Jesus, what have I done?

Become a thief in the night

Become a dog on the run

And have I fallen so far

And is the hour so late

That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,

The cries in the dark that nobody hears,

Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

If there's another way to go

I missed it twenty long years ago

My life was a war that could never be won

They gave me a number and murdered Valjean

When they chained me and left me for dead

Just for stealing a mouthful of bread

Yet why did I allow that man

To touch my soul and teach me love?

He treated me like any other

He gave me his trust

He called me brother

My life he claims for God above

Can such things be?

For I had come to hate this world

This world which had always hated me

Take an eye for an eye!

Turn your heart into stone!

This is all I have lived for!

This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back

Beneath the lash, upon the rack

Instead he offers me my freedom,

I feel my shame inside me like a knife

He told me that I have a soul,

How does he know?

What spirit came to move my life?

Is there another way to go?

I am reaching, but I fall And the night is closing in

And I stare into the void

To the whirlpool of my sin

I'll escape now from the world

From the world of Jean Valjean

Jean Valjean is nothing now

Another story must begin!

_[He tears up his yellow ticket-of-leave.]_

AT THE END OF THE DAY

_[1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. Outside the factory, owned by the Mayor, Monsieur Madeleine (Valjean in disguise).]_

**The Poor **At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of the poor

It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving

One more day, standing about, what is it for?

One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you're another day colder

And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill

And the righteous hurry past

They don't hear the little ones crying

And the winder is coming on fast, ready to kill

One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning

And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise

Like the waves crash on the sand

Like a storm that'll break any second

There's a hunger in the land

There's a reckoning still to be reckoned

And there's gonna be hell to pay

At the end of the day!

_[The foreman and workers, including Fantine, emerge.]_

**Foreman **At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing

Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread

**Workers **There are children back at home

And the children have got to be fed

And you're lucky to be in a job

And in a bed!

And we're counting our blessings!

**Women **Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?

With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?

It's because little Fantine won't give him his way

Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!

**Workers **At the end of the day it's another day over

With enough in your pocket to last for a week

Pay the landlord pay the shop

Keep on grafting as long as you're able

Keep on grafting till you drop

Or it's back to the crumbs on the table

You've got to pay your way

At the end of the day!

**Girl **What have we here, little innocent sister?

Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!

_[She grabs the letter from Fantine.]_

"Dear Fantine you must send us more money...

Your child needs a doctor...

There's no time to lose!"

**Fantine **Give that letter to me

It is none of your business

With a husband at home

And a bit on the side

Is there anyone here

Who can swear before God

She has nothing to fear?

She has nothing to hide?

_[They fight over the letter. Valjean rushes over to break up the squabble.]_

**Valjean (as M. Madeleine) **What is this fighting all about?

Will someone tear these two apart?

This is a factory, not a circus!

Now come on ladies, settle down

I run a business of repute

I am the Mayor of this town

_[To the foreman...]_

I look to you to sort this out

And be as patient as you can.

_[He goes back into the factory.]_

**Foreman **Now someone say how this began!

**Girl **At the end of the day she's the one who began it

There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town

There's a man she has to pay

You can guess how she picks up the extra

You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around

And the boss wouldn't like it!

**Fantine **Yes it's true there's a child

And the child is my daughter

And her father abandoned us leaving us flat

Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife

And I pay for the child What's the matter with that?

**Foreman **I might have known the bitch could bite

I might have known the cat had claws

I might have guessed your little secret

Ah, yes, the virtuous Fantine

Who keeps herself so pure and clean

You'd be the cause I had no doubt

Of any trouble hereabout

You play a virgin in the light

But need no urgin' in the night.

_[Fantine slaps him]_

**Girl **She's been laughing at you While she's having her men

**Women **She'll be nothing but trouble again and again

**Workers **You must sack her today

Sack the girl today!

**Foreman **Right my girl! On your way...

_[He tosses Fantine out. She runs off, crying]_

LOVELY LADIES

_[The docks. Sailors, whores and their customers, pimps, etc. Fantine wanders in.]_

**Sailors **I smell women

Smell 'em in the air

Think I'll drop my anchor

In that harbor over there

Lovely ladies

Smell 'em through the smoke

Seven days at sea

Can make you hungry for a poke

Even stokers need a little stoke!

**Whores **Lovely ladies

Waiting for a bite

Waiting for the customer

Who only comes at night

Lovely ladies Waiting for the call

Standing up or lying down

Or any way at all

Bargain prices up against the wall

**Old Woman **Come here, my dear

Let's see this trinket you wear

This bagatelle...

**Fantine **Madame, I'll sell it to you...

**Old Woman **I'll give you four

**Fantine **That wouldn't pay for the chain

**Old Woman **I'll give you five, you're far to eager to sell, it's up to you.

**Fantine **It's all I have

**Old Woman **That's not my fault

**Fantine **Please make it ten

**Old Woman **No more than five My dear, we all must stay alive!

**Whores **Lovely ladies

Waiting in the dark

Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park

Long time short time Any time, my dear

Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!

Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!

**Crone **What pretty hair

What pretty locks you got there

What luck you got, it's worth a centime my dear

I'll take the lot

**Fantine **Don't touch me leave me alone

**Crone **Let's make a price, I'll give you all of ten francs

Just think of that!

**Fantine **It pays a debt

**Crone **Just think of that

**Fantine **What can I do?

It pays a debt.

Ten francs may save my poor Cosette!

**Sailors **Lovely lady!

Fastest on the street

Wasn't there three minutes

She was back up on her feet

Lovely lady! What yer waiting for?

Doesn't take a lot of savvy

Just to be a whore

Come on, lady

What's a lady for?

**Whores** (in counterpoint) Lovely ladies

Lovely little girls

Lovely ladies Lovely

little ladies Lovely girlies

Lovely little girls

We are lovely, lovely girls

Lovely ladies What's a lady for?

_[Fantine re-emerges, her long hair cut short.]_

**Pimp **Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

**Whore 1 **A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair.

**Whore 2 **She's got a kid sends her all that she can

**Pimp **I might have known

There is always some man

Lovely lady, come along and join us!

Lovely lady!

**Whores **Come on dearie, why all the fuss?

You're no grander than the rest of us

Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap

Join your sisters, make money in your sleep!

_[Fantine goes off with one of the sailors.]_

That's right dearie, let him have the lot

That's right dearie, show him what you've got!

**Fantine **Come on, Captain You can wear your shoes

Don't it make a change

To have a girl who can't refuse

Easy money

Lying on a bed

Just as well they never see

The shame that's in your head

Don't they know they're making love

To one already dead!

I DREAMED A DREAM

_[Fantine has sex with the captain, and he leaves her]_

**Fantine **There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in times gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung

No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we'll live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So much different from this hell

I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream

I dreamed.

FANTINE'S ARREST

_[Bamatabois is a well dressed gentleman.]_

**Bamatabois **Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try.

Come closer you! I like to see what I buy

The usual price, for just a slice of your pie

**Fantine **I don't want you, no, no, m'sieur, let me go.

**Bamatabois **Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

**Fantine **No, not at all.

**Bamatabois **You've got some nerve, you little whore

You've got some gall.

It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer

The customer sees what he gets in advance

It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'

It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose

Or lead me to a dance!

_[He hits her with his stick, she claws at his face, drawing blood.]_

**Fantine **I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!

Even a whore who has gone to the bad

Won't be had by a rat!

**Bamatabois **By Christ you'll pay for what you have done

This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!

I guarantee, I'll make you suffer

For this disturbance of the peace

For this insult to life and property!

**Fantine **I beg you, don't report me sir

I'll do whatever you may want

**Bamatabois **Make your excuse to the police!

_[Javert enters, accompanied by constables.]_

**Javert **Tell me quickly what's the story

Who saw what and why and where

Let him give a full description

Let him answer to Javert!

**Bamatabois **Javert, would you belive it

I was crossing from the park

When this prostitute attacked me

You can see she left her mark

**Javert **She will answer for her actions

When you make a full report

You may rest assured, M'sieur,

That she will answer to the court.

**Fantine **There's a child who sorely needs me

Please M'sieur, she's but that high

Holy God, is there no mercy?

If I go to jail she'll die!

**Javert **I have heard such protestations

Every day for twenty years

Let's have no more explanations

Save your breath and save your tears

Honest work, just reward,

That's the way to please the Lord.

_[Fantine gives a last despairing cry as she is arrested. Valjean emerges from the crowd.]_

**Valjean **A moment of your time,

Javert I do believe this woman's tale

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Valjean **You've done your duty

Let her be

She needs a doctor, not a jail.

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Fantine **Can this be?

**Valjean **Where will she end -

This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before

Show me some way to help you

How have you come to grief

In a place such as this?

**Fantine **M'sieur, don't mock me now,

I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride

You let your foreman send me away

Yes, you were there, and turned aside

I never did no wrong

**Valjean **Is it true, what I have done?

To an innocent soul?

Had I only known then...

**Fantine** (in counterpoint) My daughter's close to dying

If there's a God above

He'd let me die instead

**Valjean **In His name my task has just begun

I will see it done!

I will see it done!

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Valjean **I will see it done!

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Voices **Look out! It's a runaway cart!

THE RUNAWAY CART

_[The crowd parts to reveal that the cart has crashed, trapping M. Fauchelevant.]_

_[spoken]_

**Voices **Look at that! Look at that!

It's Monsieur Fauchelevant!

Don't approach!

Don't go near!

At the risk of your life!

He is caught by the wheel!

Oh, the pitiful man.

Stay away, turn away,

There is nothing to do.. T

here is nothing to do..

**Valjean **Is there anyone here who will rescue this man?

Who will help me to shoulder the weight of the cart? Anyone at all? Damn it!

**Voices **Don't go near him, Mr. Mayor

The load is heavy as hell

That man is as good as gone, the weight will kill you!

_[Valjean attempts to lift the cart. They manage to pull Fauchelevant clear.]_

**Fauchelevant **M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words! You come from God, you are a saint.

**Valjean**

Prologue - WORK SONG

_[1815, Toulon, France. The chain gang, overseen by brutal warders, works in the sun._

**Prisoners **Look down, look down

Don't look 'em in the eye Look down, look down,

You're here until you die

The sun is strong

It's hot as hell below

Look down, look down,

There's twenty years to go

I've done no wrong!

Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!

Look down, look down,

Sweet Jesus doesn't care I know she'll wait,

I know that she'll be true!

Look down, look down,

They've all forgotten you

When I get free ya won't see me

Here for dust!

Look down, look down

Don't look 'em in the eye

How long O Lord

Before you let me die?

Look down, look down,

You'll always be a slave

Look down, look down,

You're standing in your grave

_[Javert enters and the prisoners make a clearing for him, he's holding a book, which he opens up and reads from]_

**Javert **Now bring me prisoner 24601

Your time is up And your parole's begun

You know what that means

**Valjean **Yes, it means I'm free

**Javert **NO!

It means you get Your yellow ticket-of-leave

You are a thief

**Valjean **I stole a loaf of bread!

**Javert **You robbed a house!

**Valjean **I broke a window pane!

My sister's child was close to death

And we were starving!

**Javert **And you will starve again

Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

**Valjean **I know the meaning of these 19 years

A slave of the law

**Javert **Five years for what you did

The rest because you tried to run Yes 24601

**Valjean **My name is Jean Valjean

**Javert **And I am Javert

Do not forget my name

Do not forget me

24601

**Chorus **Look down, look down

You will always be a slave

Look down, look down

You're walkind towards your grave.

**Valjean **Freedom is mine.

The earth is still.

I feel the wind.

I breathe again.

And the sky clears, the world is waiting.

Drink from the pool.

How clean the taste

Never forget the years, the waste.

Nor forgive them, for what they've done.

They are the guilty, everyone.

The day begins... And now lets see

What this new world Will do for me!

_[He finds work on a farm.]_

**Farmer **You'll have to go I'll pay you off for the day

Collect your bits and pieces there

And be on your way.

**Valjean **You've given me half What the other men get!

This handful of tin Wouldn't buy my sweat!

**Laborer **You broke the law

It's there for people to see

Why should you get the same As honest men like me?

**Valjean **Now every door is closed to me

Another jail, another key, another chain

For when I come to any town

They check my papers

And they find the mark of Cain

In their eyes, I see their fear:

`We do not want you here.'

_[He comes to an inn.]_

**Innkeeper's Wife **My rooms are full

And I've no supper to spare I'd like to help a stranger

All we want is to be fair

**Valjean **I will pay in advance I can sleep in a barn

You see how dark it is I'm not some kind of dog!

**Innkeeper **You leave my house

Or feel the weight of my rod

We're law-abiding people here

Thanks be to God.

_[They throw him out.]_

**Valjean **And now I know how freedom feels

The jailer always at your heels

It is the law!

This piece of paper in my hand

That makes me cursed throughout the land

It is the law!

Like a cur I walk the street

The dirt beneath my feet.

_[He sits down despairingly outside a house from which emerges the Bishop of Digne.]_

**Bishop **Come in, Sir, for you are weary

And the night is cold out there.

Though our lives are very humble

What we have, we have to share.

There is wine here to revive you,

There is bread to make you strong,

There's a bed to rest till morning, Rest from pain, and rest for long

**Valjean **He let me eat my fill

I had the lion's share

The silver in my hand

Cost twice what I had earned

In all those nineteen years

That lifetime of despair

And yet he trusted me.

The old fool trusted me -

He's done his bit of good

I played the grateful serf

And thanked him like I should

But when the house was still,

I got up in the night

Took the silver

Took my flight!

_[Taking the silver cup, he runs off, but is brought back by two constables.]_

VALJEAN ARRESTED/VALJEAN FORGIVEN

**Constables **Tell his reverence your story

Let us see if he's impressed

You were lodging there last night

You were the honest Bishop's guest.

And then, out of Christian goodness

When he learned about your plight Y

ou maintain he made a present of this silver-

**Bishop **That is right.

But my friend you left so early

Surely something slipped your mind

_[The bishop gives Valjean two silver candlesticks.]_

You forgot I gave these also

Would you leave the best behind?

So Messieurs you may release him

For this man has spoken true

I commend you for your duty

May God's blessing go with you.

But remember this, my brother

See in this some higher plan

You must use this precious silver

To become an honest man

By the witness of the martyrs

By the Passion and the Blood

God has raised you out of darkness

I have bought your soul for God!

WHAT HAVE I DONE (Valjean's Soliloquy)

**Valjean **What have I done?

Sweet Jesus, what have I done?

Become a thief in the night

Become a dog on the run

And have I fallen so far

And is the hour so late

That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,

The cries in the dark that nobody hears,

Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

If there's another way to go

I missed it twenty long years ago

My life was a war that could never be won

They gave me a number and murdered Valjean

When they chained me and left me for dead

Just for stealing a mouthful of bread

Yet why did I allow that man

To touch my soul and teach me love?

He treated me like any other

He gave me his trust

He called me brother

My life he claims for God above

Can such things be?

For I had come to hate this world

This world which had always hated me

Take an eye for an eye!

Turn your heart into stone!

This is all I have lived for!

This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back

Beneath the lash, upon the rack

Instead he offers me my freedom,

I feel my shame inside me like a knife

He told me that I have a soul,

How does he know?

What spirit came to move my life?

Is there another way to go?

I am reaching, but I fall And the night is closing in

And I stare into the void

To the whirlpool of my sin

I'll escape now from the world

From the world of Jean Valjean

Jean Valjean is nothing now

Another story must begin!

_[He tears up his yellow ticket-of-leave.]_

AT THE END OF THE DAY

_[1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. Outside the factory, owned by the Mayor, Monsieur Madeleine (Valjean in disguise).]_

**The Poor **At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of the poor

It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving

One more day, standing about, what is it for?

One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you're another day colder

And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill

And the righteous hurry past

They don't hear the little ones crying

And the winder is coming on fast, ready to kill

One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning

And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise

Like the waves crash on the sand

Like a storm that'll break any second

There's a hunger in the land

There's a reckoning still to be reckoned

And there's gonna be hell to pay

At the end of the day!

_[The foreman and workers, including Fantine, emerge.]_

**Foreman **At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing

Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread

**Workers **There are children back at home

And the children have got to be fed

And you're lucky to be in a job

And in a bed!

And we're counting our blessings!

**Women **Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?

With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?

It's because little Fantine won't give him his way

Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!

**Workers **At the end of the day it's another day over

With enough in your pocket to last for a week

Pay the landlord pay the shop

Keep on grafting as long as you're able

Keep on grafting till you drop

Or it's back to the crumbs on the table

You've got to pay your way

At the end of the day!

**Girl **What have we here, little innocent sister?

Come on Fantine, let's have all the news!

_[She grabs the letter from Fantine.]_

"Dear Fantine you must send us more money...

Your child needs a doctor...

There's no time to lose!"

**Fantine **Give that letter to me

It is none of your business

With a husband at home

And a bit on the side

Is there anyone here

Who can swear before God

She has nothing to fear?

She has nothing to hide?

_[They fight over the letter. Valjean rushes over to break up the squabble.]_

**Valjean (as M. Madeleine) **What is this fighting all about?

Will someone tear these two apart?

This is a factory, not a circus!

Now come on ladies, settle down

I run a business of repute

I am the Mayor of this town

_[To the foreman...]_

I look to you to sort this out

And be as patient as you can.

_[He goes back into the factory.]_

**Foreman **Now someone say how this began!

**Girl **At the end of the day she's the one who began it

There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town

There's a man she has to pay

You can guess how she picks up the extra

You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around

And the boss wouldn't like it!

**Fantine **Yes it's true there's a child

And the child is my daughter

And her father abandoned us leaving us flat

Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife

And I pay for the child What's the matter with that?

**Foreman **I might have known the bitch could bite

I might have known the cat had claws

I might have guessed your little secret

Ah, yes, the virtuous Fantine

Who keeps herself so pure and clean

You'd be the cause I had no doubt

Of any trouble hereabout

You play a virgin in the light

But need no urgin' in the night.

_[Fantine slaps him]_

**Girl **She's been laughing at you While she's having her men

**Women **She'll be nothing but trouble again and again

**Workers **You must sack her today

Sack the girl today!

**Foreman **Right my girl! On your way...

LOVELY LADIES

_[The docks. Sailors, whores and their customers, pimps, etc. Fantine wanders in.]_

**Sailors **I smell women

Smell 'em in the air

Think I'll drop my anchor

In that harbor over there

Lovely ladies

Smell 'em through the smoke

Seven days at sea

Can make you hungry for a poke

Even stokers need a little stoke!

**Whores **Lovely ladies

Waiting for a bite

Waiting for the customer

Who only comes at night

Lovely ladies Waiting for the call

Standing up or lying down

Or any way at all

Bargain prices up against the wall

**Old Woman **Come here, my dear

Let's see this trinket you wear

This bagatelle...

**Fantine **Madame, I'll sell it to you...

**Old Woman **I'll give you four

**Fantine **That wouldn't pay for the chain

**Old Woman **I'll give you five, you're far to eager to sell, it's up to you.

**Fantine **It's all I have

**Old Woman **That's not my fault

**Fantine **Please make it ten

**Old Woman **No more than five My dear, we all must stay alive!

**Whores **Lovely ladies

Waiting in the dark

Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park

Long time short time Any time, my dear

Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!

Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!

**Crone **What pretty hair

What pretty locks you got there

What luck you got, it's worth a centime my dear

I'll take the lot

**Fantine **Don't touch me leave me alone

**Crone **Let's make a price, I'll give you all of ten francs

Just think of that!

**Fantine **It pays a debt

**Crone **Just think of that

**Fantine **What can I do?

It pays a debt.

Ten francs may save my poor Cosette!

**Sailors **Lovely lady!

Fastest on the street

Wasn't there three minutes

She was back up on her feet

Lovely lady! What yer waiting for?

Doesn't take a lot of savvy

Just to be a whore

Come on, lady

What's a lady for?

**Whores** (in counterpoint) Lovely ladies

Lovely little girls

Lovely ladies Lovely

little ladies Lovely girlies

Lovely little girls

We are lovely, lovely girls

Lovely ladies What's a lady for?

_[Fantine re-emerges, her long hair cut short.]_

**Pimp **Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

**Whore 1 **A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair.

**Whore 2 **She's got a kid sends her all that she can

**Pimp **I might have known

There is always some man

Lovely lady, come along and join us!

Lovely lady!

**Whores **Come on dearie, why all the fuss?

You're no grander than the rest of us

Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap

Join your sisters, make money in your sleep!

_[Fantine goes off with one of the sailors.]_

That's right dearie, let him have the lot

That's right dearie, show him what you've got!

**Fantine **Come on, Captain You can wear your shoes Don't it make a change To have a girl who can't refuse Easy money Lying on a bed Just as well they never see The shame that's in your head Don't they know they're making love To one already dead!

I DREAMED A DREAM

_[Fantine has sex with the captain, and he leaves her]_

**Fantine **There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in times gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung

No wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we'll live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So much different from this hell

I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream

I dreamed.

FANTINE'S ARREST

_[Bamatabois is a well dressed gentleman.]_

**Bamatabois **Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try.

Come closer you! I like to see what I buy

The usual price, for just a slice of your pie

**Fantine **I don't want you, no, no, m'sieur, let me go.

**Bamatabois **Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

**Fantine **No, not at all.

**Bamatabois **You've got some nerve, you little whore

You've got some gall.

It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer

The customer sees what he gets in advance

It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'

It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose

Or lead me to a dance!

_[He hits her with his stick, she claws at his face, drawing blood.]_

**Fantine **I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!

Even a whore who has gone to the bad

Won't be had by a rat!

**Bamatabois **By Christ you'll pay for what you have done

This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!

I guarantee, I'll make you suffer

For this disturbance of the peace

For this insult to life and property!

**Fantine **I beg you, don't report me sir

I'll do whatever you may want

**Bamatabois **Make your excuse to the police!

_[Javert enters, accompanied by constables.]_

**Javert **Tell me quickly what's the story

Who saw what and why and where

Let him give a full description

Let him answer to Javert!

**Bamatabois **Javert, would you belive it

I was crossing from the park

When this prostitute attacked me

You can see she left her mark

**Javert **She will answer for her actions

When you make a full report

You may rest assured, M'sieur, That she will answer to the court.

**Fantine **There's a child who sorely needs me

Please M'sieur, she's but that high

Holy God, is there no mercy?

If I go to jail she'll die!

**Javert **I have heard such protestations

Every day for twenty years

Let's have no more explanations

Save your breath and save your tears

Honest work, just reward,

That's the way to please the Lord.

_[Fantine gives a last despairing cry as she is arrested. Valjean emerges from the crowd.]_

**Valjean **A moment of your time,

Javert I do believe this woman's tale

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Valjean **You've done your duty

Let her be

She needs a doctor, not a jail.

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Fantine **Can this be?

**Valjean **Where will she end -

This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before

Show me some way to help you

How have you come to grief

In a place such as this?

**Fantine **M'sieur, don't mock me now,

I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride

You let your foreman send me away

Yes, you were there, and turned aside

I never did no wrong

**Valjean **Is it true, what I have done?

To an innocent soul?

Had I only known then...

**Fantine** (in counterpoint) My daughter's close to dying

If there's a God above

He'd let me die instead

**Valjean **In His name my task has just begun

I will see it done!

I will see it done!

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Valjean **I will see it done!

**Javert **But M'sieur Mayor!

**Voices **Look out! It's a runaway cart!

THE RUNAWAY CART

_[The crowd parts to reveal that the cart has crashed, trapping M. Fauchelevant.]_

_[spoken]_

**Voices **Look at that! Look at that!

It's Monsieur Fauchelevant! Don't approach! Don't go near! At the risk of your life! He is caught by the wheel! Oh, the pitiful man. Stay away, turn away, There is nothing to do.. There is nothing to do..

**Valjean **Is there anyone here Who will rescue the man? Who will help me to shoulder The weight of the cart?

**Voices **Don't go near him, Mr. Mayor The load is heavy as hell

The old man's a goner for sure It'll kill you as well.

_[Valjean attempts to lift the cart. They manage to pull Fauchelevant clear.]_

**Fauchelevant **M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words! You come from God, you are a saint.

**Valjean** Yes, yes

_[Javert takes Valjean aside.]_

_[Sung]_

**Javert **Can this be true?

I don't believe what I see!

A man your age

To be as strong as you are...

A memory stirs..

You make me think of a man

From years ago

A man who broke his parole

He disappeared

Forgive me, Sir, I would not dare!

**Valjean **Say what you must, don't leave it there.

**Javert **I have only known one other

Who can do what you have done

He's a convict from the chain gang

He's been ten years on the run

But he couldn't run forever

We have found his hideaway

And he's just been re-arrested

And he comes to court today.

Of course he now denies it

You'd expect that of a con

But he couldn't run forever,

No, not even Jean Valjean!

**Valjean **You say this man denies it all

And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?

You say this man is going to trial

And that's he's sure to be returned

To serve his sentence?

Come to that, can you be sure,

That I am not your man?

**Javert **I have known the thief for ages

Tracked him down through thick and thin

And to make the matter certain

There's the brand upon his skin

He will bend, he will break

This time there is no mistake.

_[Javert leaves, Valjean is alone.]_

WHO AM I? (The Trial)

**Valjean **He thinks that man is me!

He knew him at a glance!

That stranger he has found

This man could be my chance

Why should I save his hide

Why should I right this wrong

When I have come so far

And struggled for so long?

If I speak, I am condemned

If I stay silent, I am damned!

I am the master of hundreds of workers

They all look to me

How can I abandon them, how can they live If I am not free?

If I speak, I am condemned If I stay silent, I am damned!

Who am I?

Can I condemn this man to slavery

Pretend I do not see his agony

This innocent who bears my face

Who goes to judgement in my place

Who am I?

Can I conceal myself for evermore?

Pretend I'm not the man I was before?

And must my name until I die

Be no more than an alibi?

Must I lie?

How can I ever face my fellow man?

How can I ever face myself again?

My soul belongs to God,

I know I made that bargain long ago

He gave me hope, when hope was gone

He gave me strength to journey on

_[He steps in front of the court]_

Who am I?

Who am I?

I am Jean Valjean!

_[He unbuttons his shirt to reveal the number tattooed to his chest.]_

And so Javert,

you see it's true,

That man bears no more guilt than you!

Who am I?

24601!

[_The Judge stands up, puzzled_]

**Judge **[spoken] Monsieur L'Maire, you're not feeling well

**Valjean** No! If you shall need me, I shall be back at the town, tending to Fantine!

[_Javert grabs him_]

**Javert** Not today, Valjean

[_Valjean pulls away_]

**Valjean** Not yet, Javert. But you'll know where I am when the time is right

[_He leave to return to Fantine_]

COME TO ME (Fantine's Death)

_[Fantine is lying in a hospital bed, deleriously dreaming of her daughter Cosette.]_

**Fantine **Cosette, it's turned so cold

Cosette, it's past your bedtime

You've played the day away

And soon it will be night.

Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading

Don't you see the evening star appearing?

Come to me, and rest against my shoulder

How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.

Hurry near, another day is dying

Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?

There's a darkness which comes without a warning

But I will sing you lullabyes and wake you in the morning.

_[Valjean enters.]_

**Valjean **Oh, Fantine, our time is running out

But Fantine, I swear this on my life

**Fantine **Look, M'sieur, where all the children play

**Valjean **Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

**Fantine **My Cosette...

**Valjean **Shall live in my protection

**Fantine **Take her now

**Valjean **Your child will want for nothing

**Fantine **Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.

**Valjean **And none will ever harm Cosette

As long as I am living.

**Fantine **Take my hand,

The night grows ever colder.

**Valjean **Then I will keep you warm.

**Fantine **Take my child,

I give her to your keeping.

**Valjean **Take shelter from the storm

**Fantine **For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping

And tell Cosette I love her

And I'll see her when I wake...

_[She dies with a smile; Javert arrives.]_

THE CONFRONTATION

**Javert **Valjean, at last,

We see each other plain

`M'sieur le Mayor',

You'll wear a different chain.

**Valjean **Before you say another word,

Javert Before you chain me up like a slave again

Listen to me!

There is something I must do.

This woman leaves behind a suffering child.

There is none but me who can intercede,

In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.

Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return...

**Javert **You must think me mad!

I've hunted you across the years

A man like you can never change

A man... such as you...

**Valjean (in counterpoint) **Believe of me what you will

There is a duty that I'm sworn to do

You know nothing of my life

All I did was steal some bread

You know nothing of the world

You would rather see me dead

But not before I see this justice done

I am warning you Javert

I'm a stronger man by far

There is power in me yet

My race is not yet run I am warning you Javert

There is nothing I won't dare

If I have to kill you here

I'll do what must be done!

**Javert (in counterpoint) **Men like me can never change

Men like you can never change

No, 24601,

My duty's to the law

You have no rights

Come with me 24601

Now the wheel has turned around

Jean Valjean is nothing now

Dare you talk to me of crime

And the price you had to pay

Every man is born in sin

Every man must choose his way

You know nothing of Javert

I was born inside a jail

I was born with scum like you

I am from the gutter too!

_[Valjean breaks chair,They fight, Javert is knocked out]_

**Javert **And this I swear to you tonight

There is no place for you to hide

Wherever you may hide away

I swear to you, I will be there!

CASTLE ON A CLOUD

_[Young Cosette is working as a drudge in the Thenardier's inn at Montfermeil.]_

**Young Cosette **There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any floors for me to sweep,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullabye,

She's nice to hear and she's soft to touch,

She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

**Mme. Thenardier **Now look who's here

The little madam herself!

Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good',

Better not let me catch you slacking

Better not catch my eye!

Ten rotten francs your mother sends me

What is that going to buy?

Now take that pail

My little `Mademoiselle'

And go and draw some water from the well!

We should never have taken you in in the first place

How stupid, the things that we do!

Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street. E

ponine, come my dear, Eponine, let me see you Y

ou look very well in that new little blue hat

There's some little girls who know how to behave

And they know what to wear

And I'm saying thank heaven for that.

Still there Cosette?

Your tears will do you no good.

I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood...

**Young Cosette **Please do not send me out alone

Not in the darkness on my own!

**Mme. Thenardier **Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!

You heard me ask for something,

And I never ask twice!

_[Young Eponine pushes Cosette out. Thenardier says good night to his daughter as the inn fills up for the evening.]_

MASTER OF THE HOUSE

**Thenardier **My band of soaks

My den of dissolutes

My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts.

My sons of whores

Spent their lives in my inn

Homing pigeons homing in

Then fly through my doors

And their money's as good as yours

_[Thenardier greets a new customer.]_

**Thenardier **Welcome, M'sieur Sit yourself down

And meet the best Innkeeper in town

As for the rest All of 'em crooks

Rooking their guests

And cooking the books

Seldom do you see

Honest men like me

A gent of good intent

Who's content to be

Master of the house Keeper of the zoo

Ready to relieve 'em Of a sou or two

Watering the wine

Making up the weight

Pickin' up their knick-knacks

When they can't see straight

Everybody loves a landlord

Everybody's bosom friend

I do whatever pleases Jesus!

Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

**Thenardier & Drinkers **Master of the house

Quick to catch yer eye

Never wants a passerby

To pass him by

Servant to the poor

Butler to the great

Comforter, philosopher,

And lifelong mate!

Everybody's boon companion

Everybody's chaperone

**Thenardier **But lock up your valises Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!

_[To another new customer...]_

Enter M'sieur Lay down your load

Unlace your boots

And rest from the road

This weighs a ton Travel's a curse

But here we strive

To lighten your purse

Here the goose is cooked

Here the fat is fried

And nothing's overlooked Till I'm satisfied

Food beyond compare

Food beyond belief

Mix it in a mincer

And pretend it's beef

Kidney of a horse

Liver of a cat

Filling up the sausages

With this and that

Residents are more than welcome

Bridal suite is occupied

Reasonable charges

Plus some little extras on the side!

Charge 'em for the lice

Extra for the mice

Two percent for looking in the mirror twice

Here a little slice

There a little cut

Three percent for sleeping with the window shut

When it comes to fixing prices

There are a lot of tricks he knows

How it all increases

All those bits and pieces Jesus!

It's amazing how it grows!

**Thenardier & Chorus **Master of the house

Quick to catch yer eye

Never wants a passerby

To pass him by

Servent to the poor

Butler to the great Comforter, philosopher,

And lifelong mate!

Everybody's boon companion

Gives 'em everything he's got

**Thenardier **Dirty bunch of geezers Jesus!

What a sorry little lot!

**Mme. Thenardier **I used to dream That I would meet a prince

But God Almighty, Have you seen what's happened since?

Master of the house?

Isn't worth me spit!

`Comforter, philosopher' -

and lifelong shit!

Cunning little brain

Regular Voltaire

Thinks he's quite a lover

But there's not much there

What a cruel trick of nature

Landing me with such a louse

God knows how I've lasted

Living with this bastard in the house!

**Thenardier & Drinkers **Master of the house!

**Mme. Thenardier **Master and a half!

**Thenardier & Drinkers **Comforter, philosopher

**Mme. Thenardier **Ah, don't make me laugh!

**Thenardier & Drinkers **Servant to the poor

Butler to the great

**Mme. Thenardier **Hypocrite and toady

And inebriate!

**Thenardier & Drinkers **Everybody bless the landlord!

Everybody bless his spouse!

**Thenardier **Everybody raise a glass

**Mme. Thenardier **Raise it up the master's arse

**All **Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

THE BARGAIN

_[Valjean and Young Cosette arrive at the now empty inn, hand in hand.]_

**Valjean **I found her wandering in the wood

This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows

And I am here to help Cosette

And I will settle any debt you may think proper

I will pay what I must pay

To take Cosette away.

There is a duty I must heed,

There is a promise I have made

For I was blind to one in need

I did not see what stood before me

Now her mother is with God

Fantine's suffering is over

And I speak here with her voice

And I stand here in her place

And from this day and evermore

**Mme. Thenardier **Let me have your coat, M'sieur

**Valjean **Cosette shall live in my protection

**Thenardier **You are very welcome here

**Valjean **I shall not forsake my vow

**Thenardier **Take a glass

**Mme. Thenardier **Take a chair

**Valjean **Cosette shall have a father now!

THE WALTZ OF TREACHERY

**Thenardier **What to do?

What to say?

Shall you carry our treasure away?

What a gem! What a pearl!

Beyond rubies is our little girl!

How can we speak of debt?

Let's not haggle for darling Corvette!

**Mme. Thenardier **_[Whispering] _Cosette!

**Thenardier **Cosette!

Dear Fantine, gone to rest

Have we done for her child what is best?

Shared our bread, shared each bone

Treated her like she's one of our own!

Like our own, Monsieur!

**Valjean **Your feelings do you credit, sir

And I will ease the parting blow

_[He pays them.]_

Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed

Now, may I say, we are agreed?

**Mme. Thenardier **That would quite fit the bill

If she hadn't so often been ill

Little dear, cost us dear

Medicines are expensive,

M'sieur Not that we begrudged a sou

It's no more than we Christians must do!

**M. and Mme. Thenardier **One thing more, one small doubt

There are treacherous people about

No offense, please reflect

Your intentions may not be... correct?

**Valjean **No more words, here's your price.

Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice

Come, Cosette, say goodbye,

Let us seek out some friendlier sky.

Thank you both for Cosette

It won't take you too long to forget.

_[Valjean and Cosette leave the inn.]_

Come, Cosette, come, my dear

From now on I will always be here

Where I go, you will be.

**Cosette **Will there be children

And castles to see?

**Valjean **Yes, Cosette, Yes, it's true

There's a castle just waiting for you...

[He picks her up, and she falls asleep in his arms]

SUDDENLY

**Valjean **Suddenly I see

Suddenly it starts

When two anxious hearts

Beat as one.

Yesterday I was alone

Today you walk beside me

Something still unclear

Something not yet here

Has begun.

Suddenly the world

Seems a different place

Somehow full of grace

And delight.

How was I to know

That so much love

Was held inside me?

Something fresh and young

Something still unsung

Fills the night.

How was I to know at last

That happiness can come so fast?

Trusting me the way you do

I'm so afraid of failing you

Just a child who cannot know

That danger follows where I go

There are shadows everywhere

And memories I cannot share

Nevermore alone Nevermore apart

You have warmed my heart

Like the sun.

You have brought the gift of life

And love so long denied me.

Suddenly I see

What I could not see

Something suddenly

Has begun.

[Javert runs up to the inn]

_Mme. Thenardier whispers to M. Thernadier]_

**Mme. Thenardier** What've you done now? There's a copper at the door!

_[She looks as Javert now, smiling]_

**Javert** Where's the child? _Where is Cosette?_

**Mme. Thenardier **Went off with a gent, didn't tell us where they went

**M. Thenardier **Didn't leave 'is home address

STARS

**Javert **There, out in the darkness

A fugitive running

Fallen from God

Fallen from grace

God be my witness I never shall yield

Till we come face to face Till we come face to face

He knows his way in the dark But mine is the way of the Lord

And those who follow the path of the righteous Shall have their reward

And if they fall As Lucifer fell The flame The sword!

Stars In your multitudes

Scarce to be counted

Filling the darkness

With order and light

You are the sentinels Silent and sure

Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky You hold your course and your aim

And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same

And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flame!

And so it has been And so it is written

On the doorway to paradise

That those who falter and those who fall

Must pay the price!

Lord let me find him

That I may see him

Safe behind bars I will never rest

Till then,

this I swear This I swear by the stars!

LOOK DOWN

_[1832. The teeming, squalid streets of Paris. Beggars, urchins, prostitutes, students, etc.]_

**Beggars **Look down, look down, and see the beggars at your feet

Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down and see

The sweepings of the streets

Look down, look down,

Upon your fellow man!

**Gavroche **How do you do?

My name's Gavroche

These are my people, here's my patch

Not much to look at, nothing posh

Nothing that you'd call up to scratch

This is my school, my high society

Here in the slums of Saint Michele

We live on crumbs of humble piety

Tough on the teeth, but what the cuss?

Think you're poor?

Think you're free?

Follow me, follow me!

**Beggars **Look down,

and show some mercy if you can

Look down, look down,

upon your fellow man

_[An old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her patch.]_

**Enjolras **Where the leaders of the land?

Where are the swells who run this show?

**Marius **Only one man - and that's

Lamarque Speaks for these people here below

**Beggars **See our children fed Help us in our shame

Something for a crust of bread

In Holy Jesus' name

**Urchin **In the Lord's Holy name.

**Beggars **In his name, in his name, in his name...

**Marius **Lamarque is ill and fading fast!

Won't last the week out so they say

**Enjolras **With all the anger in the land

How long before the judgement day?

Before we cut the fat ones down to size?

Before the barricades arise?

**Gavroche **Watch out for old Thenardier

All of his family is on the make

Once ran a hash-house down the way

Bit of a swine and no mistake

He's got a gang The bleeding layabout

Even his daughter does her share

That's Eponine, she knows her way about

Only a kid, but hard to scare

Do we care?

Not a cuss!

Long live us,

long live us!

**Beggars **Look down,

look down,

and show some mercy if you can

Look down,

look down,

upon your fellow man!

THE ROBBERY

**Marius** Eponine, what's up today?

I haven't seen you much about.

**Eponine **Here, you can always catch me in.

**Marius **Mind the police don't catch you out!

**Eponine **Here, whatcher doing with all them books?

I could have been a student too!

Don't judge a girl on how she looks...

I know a lot of things I do!

**Marius **Poor Eponine, the things you know

You wouldn't find in books like these.

**Eponine **I like the way you grow your hair

**Marius **I like the way you always tease

**Eponine **Little he knows! Little he sees!

_[Valjean arrives with Cosette, now grown up.]_

**Mme. Thenardier **Here's the old boy.

Stay on the job and watch out for the law.

**Eponine [to Marius] **Stay out of this.

**Marius **But Eponine...

**Eponine **You'll be in trouble here

It's not your concern

You'll be in the clear

_[She pushes Marius away.]_

**Marius **Who is that man?

**Eponine **Leave me alone!

**Marius **Why is he here?

Hey, Eponine!

_[He begins to follow her, and bumps into Cosette.]_

I didn't see you there, forgive me.

**Thenardier **Please M'sieur, come this way

Here's a child that ain't eaten today.

Save a life, spare a sou

God rewards all the good that you do.

Wait a bit. Know that face.

Ain't the world a remarkable place?

Men like me don't forget

You're the bastard that borrowed ConEd!

**Mme. Thenardier **_[Spoken] _It's Cosette you fool!

**Thenardier** whatever!

_[Thenardier grabs Valjean and rips open his shirt, revealing the number on his chest.]_

_[Sung]_

**Valjean **What is this?

Are you mad?

No, Monsieur,

you don't know what you do!

**Thenardier **You know me,

you know me.

I'm a con, just like you.

**Eponine **It's the police!

Disappear!

Run for it!

It's Javert!

JAVERT'S INTERVENTION

_[Javert and constables break up the fight. Valjean picks himself up and looks for Cosette, who is with Marius.]_

**Javert **Another brawl in the square

Another stink in the air!

Was there a witness to this?

Well, let him speak to Javert!

M'sieur, the streets are not safe,

But let these vermin beware

We'll see that justice is done!

Look upon this fine collection

Crawled from underneath a stone

This swarm of worms and maggots

Could have picked you to the bone!

I know this man over here

I know his name and his trade

And on your witness, M'sieur,

We'll see him suitably paid.

_[Valjean and Cosette have disappeared.]_

But where's the gentleman gone?

And why on earth did he run?

**Thenardier **You will have a job to catch him

He's the one you should arrest

No more bourgeois when you scratch him

Than that brand upon his chest!

_[The constables search for Valjean.]_

**Javert **Could it be he's some old jailbird

That the tide now washes in

Heard my name and started running

Had the brand upon his skin

And the girl who stood beside him

When I turned they both had gone

Could he be the man I've hunted?

Could it be he's Jean Valjean?

**Thenardier **In the absence of a victim,

Dear Inspector, may I go?

And remember when you've nicked him,

It was me who told you so!

**Javert **Let the old man keep on running

I will run him off his feet!

Everyone about your business

Clear this garbage off the street!

UNDER THE STARS

**Javert:**  
Black, blacker than the night  
Is this man who flees  
Under the stars  
Under the stars  
God be my witness  
I will not weaken  
As long as he is not  
Kneeling before me  
He follows the way of the Devil  
And I, in the name of the Lord  
I make to resplendor order in full azure  
In full light  
For those who darken with Lucifer  
The flames, hell!  
Pure, in their multitude  
Reign the stars  
Soldiers of shadow  
Posted in space  
You are the sentinels  
Who watch us  
And who guard the sky  
And who guard the sky  
Each her place in the night  
Each her path in silence  
That nothing can make deviate from her goal  
From her vigilance  
For those who damn themselves with Lucifer  
The flames, hell!  
These words are inscribed  
In eternal ink  
On the doors to paradise  
And those who lose their way  
And those who sway  
Will pay the price  
O God of justice  
Show me the way  
And for your glory  
I will plant myself  
As your sword, I swear it  
I swear it to the stars!

EPONINE'S ERRAND

_[Eponine is alone in the square.]_

**Eponine **Cosette! Now I remember! Cosette!

How can it be?

We were children together

Look what's become of me...

_[Marius returns.]_

Good God!

Oh, what a rumpus!

**Marius **That girl, who can she be?

**Eponine **That cop!

He'd like to jump us

But he ain't smart, not he.

**Marius **Eponine, who was that girl?

**Eponine **Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!

**Marius **Eponine, find her for me!

**Eponine **What will you give me?

**Marius **Anything!

**Eponine **Got you all excited now,

But God knows what you see in her

Ain't you all delighted now

_[She refuses Marius' money.]_

No, I don't want your money sir...

**Marius **Eponine, do this for me...

Discover where she lives

Be careful how you go

Don't let her father know...

'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!

**Eponine **You see, I told you so!

There's lots of things I know...

_[Marius leaves.]_

'Ponine... she knows her way around...

RED AND BLACK (The ABC Cafe)

_[The ABC Cafe, where the students, led by Enjolras, meet to discuss their revolutionary plans.]_

**Combeferre **At Notre Dame The sections are prepared!

**Feuilly **At rue de Bac They're straining at the leash!

**Courfeyrac **Students, workers, everyone

There's a river on the run

Like the flowing of the tide Paris coming to our side!

**Enjolras **The time is near...

So near.. it's stirring the blood in their veins!

And yet beware... Don't let the wine go to your brains!

For the army we fight is a dangerous foe

With the men and the arms that we never can match

Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies

But the national guard will be harder to catch.

We need a sign

To rally the people

To call them to arms

To bring them in line!

_[Spoken]_

Where is that boy?

**Grantaire **I haven't seen him all day!

**Enjolras** Late, he is always late! I'll be damned if I let it happen again!

**Grantaire** Oh c'mon! Loosen up a bit! Have a drink!

**Enjolras** For God's sake Grantaire, put the god damn bottle _down_

**Grantaire** But alas, I shall not!

_[He takes a drink, to Enjolras' disgust]_

_[Marius enters.]_

**Enjolras** Marius, you're late.

_[Sung]_

**Joly **Marius,what's wrong today?

You look as if you've seen a ghost.

**Grantaire **Some wine and say what's going on!

**Marius **A ghost you say... a ghost maybe

She was just like a ghost to me

One minute there, and she was gone!

**Grantaire **I am agog!

I am aghast!

Is Marius in love at last?

I have never heard him `ooh' and `aah'

You talk of battles to be won

But here he comes like Don Ju-an

It's better than an o-per-a!

**Enjolras **It is time for us all To decide who we are...

Do we fight for the right

To a night at the opera now?

Have you asked of yourselves

What's the price you might pay?

Is it simply a game

For rich young boys to play?

The color of the world is changing

Day by day...

Red - the blood of angry men!

Black - the dark of ages past!

Red - a world about to dawn!

Black - the night that ends at last!

**Marius **Had you been there tonight

You might know how it feels

To be struck to the bone

In a moment of breathless delight!

Had you been there tonight

You might also have known

How the world may be changed

In just one burst of light!

And what was right Seems wrong

And what was wrong Seems right...

**Grantaire [mocking...] **Red...

**Marius **I feel my soul on fire!

**Grantaire **Black...

**Marius **My world if she's not there...

**All **Red...

**Marius **The color of desire!

**All **Black...

**Marius **The color of despair!

**Enjolras **Marius,

you're no longer a child

I do not doubt you mean it well

But now there is a higher call

Who cares about your lonely soul

We strive toward a larger goal

Our little lives don't count at all!

**All **Red - the blood of angry men!

Black - the dark of ages past!

Red - a world about to dawn!

Black - the night that ends at last!

_[Spoken]_

**Enjolras **Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short. Grantaire, put the bottle down! Do we have the guns we need?

**Grantaire [drunk] **Give me brandy on my breath And I'll breath 'em all to death!

**Courfeyrac **In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!

**Combeferre **In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!

**Feuilly **Twenty rifles good as new.

_[Gavroche rushes in, shouting.]_

**Gavroche **Listen!

**Jean Prouvaire **Double that in Port St. Cloud!

**Gavroche **Listen everybody!

**Lesgles **Seven guns in St. Martin!

**Gavroche **General Lamarque Is dead!

_[Sung]_

**Enjolras **Lamarque is dead.

Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate.

The people's man.

His death is the sign we await!

On his funeral day they will honor his name.

It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!

In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame

They will see that the day of salvation is near!

The time is hear!

Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer

Let us take to the streets

with no doubt in our hearts

But a jubilant shout

They will come one and all

They will come when we call!

DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING

**Enjolras **Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echos the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!

**Combeferre **Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me? S

omewhere beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?

**Courfeyrac **Then join in the fight

That will give you the right to be free!

**All **Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echos the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes!

**Feuilly **Will you give all you can give

So that our banner may advance

Some will fall and some will live

Will you stand up and take your chance?

The blood of the martyrs

Will water the meadows of France!

**All **Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echos the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!

IN MY LIFE

_[Cosette stands in her garden on Rue Plumet.]_

**Cosette **How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last

This change, can people really fall in love so fast?

What's the matter with you, Cosette?

Have you been too much on your own?

So many things unclear

So many things unknown.

In my life

There are so many questions and answers

That somehow seem wrong

In my life

There are times when I catch in the silence

The sigh of a faraway song

And it sings

Of a world that

I long to see

Out of reach

Just a whisper away

Waiting for me!

Does he know I'm alive?

Do I know if he's real?

Does he see what I saw?

Does he feel what I feel?

In my life

I'm no longer alone

Now the love in my life

Is so near

Find me now, find me here!

**Valjean **Dear Cosette,

You're such a lonely child

How pensive, how sad you seem to me

Believe me, were it within my power

I'd fill each passing hour

How quiet it must be,

I can see

With only me for company.

**Cosette **There's so little I know

That I'm longing to know

Of the child that I

was In a time long ago

There's so little you say O

f the life you have known

Why you keep to yourself

Why we're always alone

So dark, so dark and deep

The secrets that you keep!

In my life

I have all that I want

You are loving and gentle and good.

But Papa, dear Papa,

In your eyes I am just a poor child

Who is lost in a wood

**Valjean **No more words

No more words, it's a time that is dead

There are words

That are better unheard,

better unsaid.

**Cosette **In my life

I'm no longer a child and I yearn

For the truth that you know

Of the years... years ago!

**Valjean **You will learn

Truth is given by

God To us all

In our time

In our turn

_[Valjean leaves the garden; Marius and Eponine are outside.]_

**Marius **In my life

She has burst like the music of angels

The light of the sun

And my life seems to stop

As if something is over

And something has scarcely begun.

Eponine

You're the friend who has brought me here

Thanks to you I am one with the Gods

And Heaven is near!

And I soar through a world that is new that is free...

**Eponine [to herself] **Every word that he says is a dagger in me!

In my life

There's been no one like him anywhere

Anywhere, where he is...

If he asked...

I'd be his

**Marius & Eponine **In my life

There is someone who touches my life

**Marius **Waiting near

**Eponine **Waiting here

A HEART FULL OF LOVE

_[Marius goes into the garden, leaving Eponine outside.]_

**Marius **A heart full of love

A heart full of song

forgive me, I'm doing everything all wrong

Oh God, for shame I do not even know your name

Dear Mad'moiselle

Won't you say?

Will you tell?

**Cosette **A heart full of love

No fear, no regret

**Marius **My name is Marius Pontmercy

**Cosette **And mine's Cosette

**Marius **Cosette,

I don't know what to say

**Cosette **Then make no sound

**Marius **I am lost

**Cosette **I am found!

**Marius **A heart full of light

**Cosette **A night bright as day

**Marius **And you must never go away Cosette, Cosette

**Cosette **This is a chain we'll never break

**Marius **Do I dream?

**Cosette **I'm awake!

**Marius **A heart full of love

**Eponine [outside, interjecting] **He was never mine to lose

**Cosette **A heart full of you

**Eponine **Why regret what could not be?

**Marius **A single look and then I knew.

**Eponine **These are words he'll never say

**Cosette **I knew it too.

**Eponine **Not to me...

**Marius **From today...

**Eponine **Not to me...

**Cosette **Every day

**Eponine **Not for me...

**Cosette & Marius **For it isn't a dream

Not a dream After all!

**Eponine **His heart full of love

He will never Feel this way...

THE ATTACK ON RUE PLUMET

**Eponine **'Parnasse, what are you doing

So far out of our patch?

**Montparnasse **This house, we're going to do it

Rich man, plenty of scratch

You remember he's the one

Who got away the other day

Got a number on his chest

Perhaps a fortune put away!

**Eponine **Oh Lord, somebody help me!

Dear God, what'll I do?

He'll think this is an ambush

He'll think I'm in it too!

What'll I do, what'll I say?

I've got to warn them here

I've got to find a way.

_[Thenardier arrives with the rest of his gang.]_

_[Spoken]_

**Thenardier **This is his lair

I've seen the old fox around

He keeps himself to himself

He's staying close to the ground I smell profit here!

Ten years ago

He came and paid for Cosette

I let her go for a song

It's time we settled the debt

This'll cost him dear

**Brujon **What do I care

Who you should rob

Give me my share

Finish the job!

**Thenardier **You shut your mouth, Give me your hand

_[He notices Eponine but doesn't recognize her.]_

**Brujon **What have we here?

**Thenardier **Who is this hussy?

_[Sung]_

**Babet **It's your brat Eponine

Don't you know your own kid

Why's she hanging about you?

**Thenardier **'Ponine, get on home

You're not needed in this

We're enough here without you

**Eponine **I know this house I tell you there's nothing here for you

Just the old man and the girl

They live ordinary lives

**Thenardier **Don't interfere

You've got some gall

Take care, young miss,

You've got a lot to say!

**Brujon **She's going soft

**Claquesous **Happens to all

**Montparnasse **Go home, 'Ponine,

Go home, you're in the way

**Eponine **I'm gonna scream,

I'm gonna warn them here.

**Thenardier **One little scream and you'll regret it for a year.

**Eponine **Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it...

_[She screams.]_

**Thenardier **You wait my girl,

you'll rue this night

I'll make you scream,

you'll scream all right

Leave her to me,

don't wait around

Make for the sewers,

go underground!

_[The gang scatters.]_

**Marius **It was your cry sent them away

Once more 'Ponine saving the day

Dearest Cosette, my friend 'Ponine

Brought me to you, showed me the way!

Someone is near

Let's not be seen Somebody's here...

_[Marius leaves quickly as Valjean enters.]_

**Valjean **My God, Cosette

I heard a cry in the dark

I heard the shout of angry voices in the street.

**Cosette **That was my cry you heard, Papa.

I was afraid of what they'd do. T

hey ran away when they heard my cry

**Valjean **Cosette, my child, what will become of you?

**Cosette **Three men I saw beyond the wall

Three men in shadow moving fast

**Valjean **This is a warning to us all

These are the shadows of the past

Must be Javert!

He's found my cover at last! I

've got to get Cosette away

Before they return!

We must get away from shadows

They will never let us be Tomorrow to Calais

Then a ship across the sea!

Hurry, Cosette, prepare to leave and say no more

Tomorrow we'll away! Hurry, Cosette, it's time to close another door

And live another day!

_[Eponine walks by herself]_

**Eponine** And now I'm all alone again

Nowhere to turn, no one to go to

Without a home without a friend

Without a face to say hello to

And now the night is near I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night

When everybody else is sleeping

I think of him and I'm happy

With the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head

_[Valjean is packing in his room]_

ONE DAY MORE

**Valjean **One day more,

Another day, another destiny,

This never ending road to Calvary;

These men who seem to know my crime

Will surely come a second time,

One day more...

**Marius **I did not live until today,

How can I live when we are parted?

**Valjean **One day more...

**Marius & Cosette **Tomorrow you'll be worlds away,

And yet with you, my world has started.

**Eponine **One more day all on my own

**Marius & Cosette **Will we ever meet again?

**Eponine **One more day with him not caring

**Marius & Cosette **I was born to be with you.

**Eponine **What a life I might have known

**Marius & Cosette **And I swear I will be true!

**Eponine **But he never saw me there...

**Enjolras **One more day before the storm!

At the barricades of Freedom!

When our ranks begin to form,

Will you take your place with me?

**Marius**_[in counterpoint] _Do I follow where she goes!

Shall I join my brothers there!

Do I stay or do I dare?

**All **The time is now The place is here

**Valjean **One day more!

**Javert **One more day till revolution,

We will nip it in the bud!

I will join these little schoolboys,

They will wet themselves with blood!

**Valjean **One day more!

**M. & Mme. Thenardier **Watch'm run amuck,

Catch'm when they fall,

Never know your luck

When there's a free for all,

Here a little dip, There a little touch,

Most of them are goners So they won't miss much!

**Various Students **One day to a new beginning

Raise the flag of freedom high!

Every man will be a king

Every man will be a king

There's a new world for the winning

There's a new world to be won

Do you hear the people sing?

**Marius **My place is here, I fight with you!

**Valjean **One day more!

**Marius & Cosette **I did not live until today...

Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

And yet with you my world has started

**Eponine **One more day all on my own...

**Javert **I will join these people's heros

I will follow where they go I

will know their little secrets,

I will know the things they know.

**Valjean **One day more!

**M. & Mme. Thenardier **Watch 'em run amuck

Catch 'em as they fall

Never know your luck

When there's a free-for-all

**Javert **One more day to revolution

We weill nip it in the bud

We'll be ready for these schoolboys

Tommorow is the judgement day

**Valjean **Tomorrow we'll be far away,

Tomorrow is the judgement day

**All **Tomorrow we'll discover

What our God in Heaven has in store!

One more dawn

One more day

One day more!

_[The curtain falls.]_


	2. Act 2

**ACT 2**

* * *

UPON THESE STONES - BUILDING THE BARRICADE

_[Enjolras is addressing the revolutionaries.]_

**Enjolras **Here upon these stones

We will build our barricade

In the heart of the city

We claim as our own!

Each man to his duty

And don't be afraid.

Wait!

I will need a report

On the strength of the foe.

**Javert [disguised as a rebel] **I can find out the truth

I know their ways

Fought their wars

Served my time

In the days

Of my youth!

**Various Students **Now the people will fight

And so they might Dogs will bark

Fleas will bite.

They will do what is right

_[Spoken]_

_[Enjolras once again sees Grantaire drinking]_

**Enjolras** Graintaire!

_[Grantaire drops the bottle]_

_[Marius spots Eponine, who is dressed as a boy.]_

**Marius **Hey little boy, what's this I see?

God Eponine, the things you do!

**Eponine **I know this is no place for me

Still I would rather be with you.

**Marius **Get out before the trouble starts

Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot

**Eponine **I got you worried, now I have

That shows you like me quite a lot

**Marius **There is a way that you can help

You are the answer to a prayer P

lease take this letter to Cosette

And pray to God that she's still there!

_[She walks to the Rue Plumet...]_

**Eponine **Little you know... Little you care!

_[...where she meets Valjean.]_

_[spoken]_

I have a letter M'sieur

It's addressed to your daughter Cosette

It's from a boy at the barricade, Sir

**Valjean **Give me that letter here, my boy

**Eponine **He said to give it to Cosette

_[sung]_

**Valjean **You have my word that my daughter will know

What this letter contains.

_[He gives her a coin.]_

Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow

And here's for your pains

Go careful now, stay out of sight

There's danger in the streets tonight.

_[Spoken]_

And boy!

_[Eponine swings around]_

Stay away from that barricade, it's dangerous

_[She nods and walks off]_

_[Sung]_

_[He opens the letter... and reads it.]_

``Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul

And soon you will be gone.

Can it be only a day since we met

And the world was reborn?

If I should fall in the battle to come

Let this be my goodbye

Now that I know you love me as well

It is harder to die... I pray that god will bring me home

To be with you.

Pray for your Marius, he prays for you!''

_[Valjean goes in, leaving Eponine alone.]_

ON MY OWN

**Eponine **

Own my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone I walk with him till morning

Without him I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although

I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world would go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own.

UPON THESE STONES - AT THE BARRICADE

_[The barricade is now complete.]_

**Students **Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade

Let them come in their legions

And they will be met

Have faith in yourselves

And don't be afraid

Let's give 'em a screwing

That they'll never forget!

This is where it begins

And if I should die in the fight to be free

Where the fighting is hardest

There will I be

Let them come if they dare

We'll be there!

_[Javert climbs over the barricade.]_

**Javert **Listen my friends

I have done as I said

I have been to their lines

I have counted each man

I will tell what I can

Better be warned

They have armies to spare

And the danger is real

We will need all our cunning

To bring them to heel.

**Enjolras **Have faith

If you know what their movements are

We'll spoil their game

There are ways that a people can fight

We shall overcome their power

**Javert **I have overheard their plans

There will be no attack tonight

They intend to starve us out

Before they start a proper fight

Concentrate their force

Hit us from the right.

LITTLE PEOPLE

_[Gavroche enters.]_

**Gavroche **Liar!

Good evening, dear inspector

Lovely evening, my dear.

I know this man, my friends

His name is Inspector Javert

So don't believe a word he says

'Cause none of it's true

This only goes to show What little people can do!

**Grantaire **Bravo, little Gavroche, you're the top of the class!

**Prouvaire **So what are we going to do

With this snake in the grass?

**Enjolras **Tie this man and take him

To the tavern in there

The people will decide your fate Inspector Javert!

**Various Students **Take the bastard now and shoot him!

Let us watch the devil dance

You'd have done the same Inspector

If we'd let you have your chance!

**Javert **Shoot me now or shoot me later

Every schoolboy to his sport

Death to each and every traitor

I renounce your people's court!

**Combeferre **Though we may not all survive here

There are things that never die

**Grantaire **What's the difference?

Die a schoolboy

Die a policeman die a spy!

**Enjolras **Take this man, bring him through

There is work we have to do!

_[Javert is bundled away as the first shots ring out. Graintaire runs into battle and is nearly shot, but Enjolras pulls him back]_

**Enjolras** No! We must die together!

_[The battle continues. Eponine enters, wounded.]_

**Joly **There's a boy climbing the barricade!

**Marius **Good God!

What are you doing?

'Ponine, have you no fear?

Have you seen my beloved?

Why have you come back here?

**Eponine **Took the letter like you said

I met her father at the door

He said he would give it

_[She collapses]_

Don't think I can stand any more.

**Marius **Eponine, what's wrong? I feel... There's something wet upon your hair

_[There is blood on his hands]_

Eponine, you're hurt

You need some help!

Oh God, it's everywhere...

A LITTLE FALL OF RAIN

**Eponine **Don't you fret,

M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt me now

You're here, that's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

And rain will make the flowers grow.

**Marius **But you will live,

'Ponine - dear God above...

If I could close your wounds with words of love...

**Eponine **Just hold me now,

and let it be.

Shelter me,

comfort me...

**Marius **You would live

A hundred years

If I could show you how

I won't desert you now...

**Eponine **The rain can't hurt me now

This rain will wash away what's past

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

I'll sleep in your embrace at last

The rain that brings you here

Is Heaven-blessed!

The skies begin to clear

And I'm at rest

A breath away from where you are

I've come home from so far

So don't you fret,

M'sieur Marius

I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

And rain Will make the flowers...

**Marius [in counterpoint] **Hush-a-bye, dear

Eponine

You won't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt you now

I'm here

I will stay with you

Till you are sleeping

And rain

Will make the flowers...

Grow.

_[She dies. Marius kisses her, then lays her on the ground.]_

**Enjolras **She is the first to fall

The first of us to fall upon this barricade

**Marius **Her name was Eponine

Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.

**Combeferre **We fight here in her name

**Prouvaire **She will not die in vain.

**Lesgles **She will not be betrayed.

_[They carry her body off.]_

NIGHT OF ANGUISH

_[Valjean arrives, dressed as a soldier.]_

**Joly **Here comes a man in uniform

What brings you to this place?

**Valjean **I come here as a volunteer

**Joly **Approach and show your face.

**Sentry **You wear an army uniform.

**Valjean **That's why they let me through.

**Joly **You've got some years behind you sir.

**Valjean **There's much that I can do.

**Joly **You see that prisoner over there?

**Grantaire **A volunteer like you!

**Combeferre **A spy who calls himself Javert!

**Grantaire **He's going to get it too...

**Sentry **They're getting ready to attack!

THE FIRST ATTACK

**Army Officer (****_Off-stage)_**

_[Enjolras gives Valjean a gun.]_

**Enjolras **Take this and use it well!

But if you shoot us in the back,

You'll never live to tell.

**Random Voices **Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade! Troops behind them, fifty men or more!

**Army Officer (****_Off-stage)_**Who goes there?

**Enjolras** FRENCH REVOLUTION!

**Army Officer (****_Off-stage) _**FIRE!

_[Gunfire is heard.]_

**Feuilly **Sniper!

_[Valjean shoots a sniper who is aiming at Enjolras.]_

**Lesgles **See how they run away!

**Grantaire **By God we've won the day!

**Enjolras **They will be back again,

Make an attack again.

_[To Valjean.]_

For your presence of mind

For the deed you have done I

will thank you M'sieur

When our battle is won.

**Valjean **Give me no thanks

M'sieur There is something that you can do.

**Enjolras **If it is in my power...

**Valjean **Give me the spy Javert

Let me take care of him

**Enjolras **Do what you have to do,

The man belongs to you.

The enemy may be regrouping.

Hold yourself in readiness.

Come my friends, back to your positions.

The night is falling fast...

_[Valjean has taken Javert away.]_

**Valjean **We meet again.

**Javert **You've hungered for this all your life;

Take your revenge!

How right you should kill with a knife!

_[Valjean cuts the ropes which bind Javert.]_

**Valjean **You talk too much,

Your life is safe in my hands.

**Javert **I don't understand

**Valjean **Get out of here.

**Javert **Valjean, take care, I'm warning you...

**Valjean **Clear out of here.

**Javert **Once a thief, forever a thief

What you want you always steal!

You would trade your life for mine.

Yes, Valjean, you want a deal.

Shoot me now for all I care!

If you let me go beware.

You'll still answer to Javert!

**Valjean **You are wrong, and always have been wrong.

I'm a man, no worse than any man.

You are free, and there are no conditions,

No bargains or petitions.

There's nothing that I blame you for.

You've done your duty, nothing more.

If I come out of this alive, you'll find me

At number fifty-five Rue Plumet

No doubt our paths will cross again.

_[Valjean fires his gun into the air, Javert leaves quickly. Muted applause from the students who think Javert has been shot.]_

**Enjolras **Courfeyrac, you take the watch

They won't attack until it's light

Everybody stay awake

We must be ready for the fight

For the final fight

Let no one sleep tonight!

[Spoken]

**Marius** We cannot win, there is little chance that we have!

We cannot defeat _them_ they are far too powerful!

**Enjolras **Do not say such things

THE BARRICADE SONG

**Enjolras** [sung]

There's a hope that cant be broken

There's a war goes on and on

I can hear the people singing

As we wait for the new dawn

Form Paris to Notre Dame

I can see a world reborn

Let us rise with voice ringing

I can see it now!

The very words that I have sung

Shall bring about reunion

Here upon this Barricade

At dawn

Oh my friends, my friends

Come, ask me

What the sacrifice is for

It's for all of those poor people

Who have always needed more

In the morning we will fight them!

We shall put out their last flame

And when all of France has woken

It will be cheering

our

name...

(The men cheer and Marius looks upon the men)

**Marius** [sung]

Suddenly I see

something suddenly

has changed...

DRINK WITH ME (The Night)

_[The defenders settle down for the night with wine and a song.]_

**Enjolras **Marius, rest.

**Feuilly **Drink with me

To days gone by

Sing with me

The songs we knew

**Prouvaire **Here's to pretty girls Who went to our heads

**Joly **Here's to witty girls Who went to our beds

**All **Here's to them

And here's to you!

**Grantaire **Drink with me

To days gone by

Can it be

You fear to die?

Will the world remember you

When you fall?

Could it be your death

Means nothing at all?

Is your life just one more lie?

_[Smiling, Grantaire hands Enjolras a drink. Enjolras accepts it and drinks with Grantaire]_

**Men **Drink with me

To days Gone by

To the life

That used

To be

Let the wine of friendship

Never run dry

**Women (in counterpoint) **Drink with me

To days Gone by

To the life

That used

To be

At the shrine of friendship

Never say die

**All **Here's to you

And here's To me...

**Marius **Do I care if I should die

Now she goes across the sea?

Life without Cosette

Means nothing at all

Would you weep, Cosette,

Should Marius fall?

Will you weep,

Cosette,

For me?

_[Marius settles down to sleep.]_

BRING HIM HOME

_[Valjean is standing over Marius at the barricade.]_

**Valjean **God on high

Hear my prayer

In my need

You have always been there

He is young

He's afraid

Let him rest

Heaven blessed.

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.

He's like the son I might have known

If God had granted me a son.

The summers die

One by one How soon they fly

On and on And I am old

And will be gone.

Bring him peace

Bring him joy

He is young

He is only a boy

You can take

You can give

Let him be

Let him live

If I die

Let me die

Let him live

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.

DAWN OF ANGUISH

_[Day breaks.]_

**Enjolras **The people have not stirred

We are abandoned by those who still live in fear.

The people have not heard.

Yet will will not abandon those who cannot hear.

Let us not waste lives

Let all those who wish to leave

Go from here.

**Feuilly **Drink with me to days gone by

Sing with me the songs we knew

**All **At the shrine of friendship

Raise your glass high

Let the wine of friendship

Never run dry

If I die I die with you!

THE SECOND ATTACK (The Death of Gavroche)

_[The battle recommences.]_

**Enjolras **How do we stand, Feuilly? Make your report.

**Feuilly **We've guns enough But ammunition short

**Marius **Let me go into the streets

There are bodies all around

Ammunition to be had

Lots of bullets to be found!

**Enjolras **I won't let you go It's too much of a chance.

**Marius **The same is true For any man here!

**Valjean **Let me go He's no more than a boy I am old I have nothing to fear

**Gavroche **You need somebody quicker And I volunteer!

_[Gavroche climbs the barricade.]_

**Lesgles **Come back Gavroche, don't you dare!

**Joly **Someone pull him down at once!

**Gavroche **Look at me, I'm almost there!

_[A shot rings out from beyond the barricade. Gavroche is hit.]_

**Gavroche **Little people know,

when Little people fight,we

_[Another shot is fired.]_

May look easy pickings

But we've got some bite!

_[He is hit again.]_

So never kick a dog

Because he's just a pup

We'll fight like twenty armies

And we won't give up

So you'd better run for cover

When the pup grows...

_[He dies.]_

THE FINAL BATTLE

**Army Officer [from beyond the barricade] **You at the barricade listen to this

The people of Paris sleep in their beds

You have no chance

No chance at all

Why throw your lives away?

**Enjolras **Let us die facing our foes

Make them bleed while we can

**Combeferre **Make 'em pay through the nose

**Courfeyrac **Make 'em pay for every man!

**Enjolras **Let others rise

To take our place

Until the earth is free!

_[Amidst increasingly heavy gunfire, Marius is shot. The scene is now a small room, Grantaire and Enjolras are surrounded by French soldiers. Grantaire looks to Enjolras]_

**Grantaire** Do you permit it?

_[Enjolras nods and holds out a red flag in his right hand, holding Grantaire's hand in the other]_

_[Sung]_

**Grantaire and Enjolras**

Do you hear the people sing

Say, do you hear the distant drums?

It is the future that they bring

When tomorrow comes!

Tomorrow Comes!

_[They are shot down. All at the barricade are killed, except Marius, who is wounded and unconscious, and Valjean. Valjean discovers that Marius is still alive and carries him down into the sewers to escape. Javert climbs over the barricade looking for Valjean's body. Not finding it, he realizes that Valjean must be in the sewers, so he goes off to where he must emerge.]_

DOG EAT DOG (The Sewers)

_[Thenardier is picking through the corpses in the sewers.]_

**Thenardier **Here's a hint of gold

Stuck into a tooth

Pardon me M'sieur

You won't be needing this no more.

Shouldn't be too hard to sell.

Add it to the pile

Add it to the stock

Here among the sewer rats

A breath away from hell

You get accustomed to the smell.

Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends

Bodies on the highway

Law and order upside down

Someone's got to collect their odds and ends

As a service to the town!

_[Valjean arrives, carrying Marius, and collapses. Thenardier robs Marius.]_

Here's a tasty ring

Pretty little thing

Wouldn't want to waste it

That would really be a crime

Thank you sir,

I'm in your debt

Here's another toy

Take it off the boy

His heart's no longer going

And he's lived his little time

But his watch is ticking yet!

Well, someone's got to clean them up, my friends

Before the little harvest

Disappears into the mud

Someone's got to collect their odds and ends

When the gutters run with blood.

It's a world where the dog eats the dog

Where they kill for bones in the street

And God in His Heaven

He don't interfere

'Cause he's dead as the stiffs at my feet

I raise my eyes to see the heavens

And only the moon looks down

The harvest moon shines down!

_[He turns over Valjean's body, recognizes him, and Valjean springs up and grabs him]_

**Thenardier **Dear lord!

**Valjean** I need a way out, now!

**Thenardier **That way!

[Valjean picks up Marius again and walks through the sewers. As they emerge, they meet Javert.]

**Valjean **It's you, Javert

I knew you wouldn't wait too long

The faithful servant at his post once more!

This man's done no wrong,

And he needs a doctor's care.

**Javert **Valjean, at last I see you once again

And now, our war, is finally at an end

**Valjean** Before you speak another word Javert

Before it's time for me to go back again

I need one hour then I shall be yours

**Javert **The man of mercy comes again, a speaks of justice

**Valjean **Come, time is running short

Look down, Javert

He's standing in his grave

Give way, Javert

There is a life to save.

**Javert **Take him Valjean, Before I change my mind

I will be waiting 24601.

_[Valjean carries Marius off.]_

JAVERT'S SUICIDE

_[Javert walks the deserted streets until he comes to a bridge over the river Seine.]_

**Javert **Who is this man?

What sort of devil is he?

To have me caught in a trap

And choose to let me go free?

It was his hour at last

To put a seal on my fate

Wipe out the past

And wash me clean off the slate!

All it would take Was a flick of his knife

Vengence was his And he gave me back my life!

Damned if I'll live in the debt of a theif!

Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.

I am the Law and the Law is not mocked

I'll spit his pity right back in his face

There is nothing on earth that we share

It is either Valjean or Javert!

How can I now allow this man

To hold dominion over me?

This desperate man whom I have hunted

He gave me my life, he gave me freedom.

I should have perished by his hand!

It was his right.

It was my right to die as well

Instead I live, but live in hell!

And my thoughts fly apart

Can this man be believed?

Shall his sins be forgiven?

Shall his crimes be reprieved?

And must I now begin to doubt

Who never doubted all these years?

My heart is stone and still it trembles

The world I have known is lost in shadow.

Is he from heaven or from hell?

And does he know

That granting me my life today

This man has killed me even so?

I am reaching, but I fall

And the stars are black and cold.

As I stare into the void

Of a world that cannot hold

I'll escape now from that world

From the world of Jean Valjean

There is nowhere I can turn

There is no way to go on...

_[He throws himself into the swollen river.]_

TURNING

_[The women of Paris mourn their lost loved ones.]_

**Women **Did you see them

Going off to fight?

Children of the barricade

Who didn't last the night?

Did you see them

Lying where they died?

Someone used to cradle them

And kiss them when they cried.

Did you see them

Lying side by side?

EMPTY CHAIRS AT EMPTY TABLES

_[Marius, recovering from his wounds, imagines he's back at the ABC cafe.]_

**Marius **There's a grief that can't be spoken

There's a pain goes on and on

Empty chairs at empty tables

Now my friends are dead and gone

Here they talked of revolution

Here it was they lit the flame

Here they sang about tomorrow

And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner

They could see a world reborn

And they rose with voices ringing I can hear them now!

The very words that they had sung

Became their last communion

On the lowly barricade.. At dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me.

_[The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear.]_

That I live and you are gone

There's a grief that can't be spoken

There's a pain goes on and on

Phantom faces at the window

Phantom shadows on the floor

Empty chairs at empty tables

Where my friends will meet no more.

_[The ghosts fade away.]_

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me

What your sacrifice was for

Empty chairs at empty tables

Where my friends will sing no more...

EVERY DAY

_[Cosette arrives to help Marius in his recovery.]_

**Cosette **Every day You walk with stronger step You walk with longer step The worst is over

**Marius **Every day I wonder every day Who was it brought me here From the barricade?

**Cosette **Don't think about it, Marius. With all the years ahead of us! I will never go away And we will be together Every day. Every day, We'll remember that night And the vow that we made:

`A heart full of love A night full of you'

The words are old But always true Oh, God, for shame You did not even know my name.

**Marius **Dear Mad'moiselle I was lost in your spell.

_[Valjean enters, unnoticed.]_

**Cosette **A heart full of love No fear no regret `My name is Marius Pontmercy'

**Marius **Cosette, Cosette!

**Cosette **I saw you waiting and I knew.

**Marius **Waiting for you At your feet

**Cosette **At your call

**Both **And it wasn't a dream Not a dream After all

**Valjean (interjections) **She was never mine to keep

She is youthful She is free.

Love is the garden of the young

Let it be Let it be

A heart full of love

This I give you On this day.

_[They notice Valjean.]_

**Marius **M'sieur, this is a day I can never forget.

**Valjean** Cosette, I wish to speak to Marius alone

_[Cosette leaves.]_

VALJEAN'S CONFESSION

**Valjean **Not another word my son,

There's something now that must be done

You've spoken from the heart And I must do the same

There is a story, sir

Of slavery and shame

That you alone must know.

I never told Cosette

She had enough of tears

She's never known the truth

Of the story you must hear

Of years ago.

There lived a man named Jean Valjean

He stole some bread to save his sister's son

For nineteen winters served his time

In sweat he washed away his crime

Years ago

He broke parole and lived a life apart

How could he tell Cosette and break her heart?

It's for Cosette that this must be faced

If he is caught she is disgraced

The time is come to journey on

And from this day he must be gone

Who am I?

Who am I?

**Marius **You're Jean Valjean!

What can I do

That will turn you from this?

Monsieur, you cannot leave

Whatever I tell my beloved Cosette

She will never believe!

**Valjean **Make her believe I have gone on a journey

A long way away

Tell her my heart was too full for farewells

It is better this way

Promise me, M'sieur, Cosette will never know.

**Marius **I give my word.

**Valjean **... what I have spoken, why I must go.

**Marius **For the sake of Cosette, it must be so.

THE WEDDING CHORALE

_[Marius and Cosette lead a wedding procession.]_

**Chorus **Ring out the bells upon this day of days!

May all the angels of the Lord above In jubilation sing their songs of praise!

And crown this blessed time with peace and love.

_[The procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played.]_

**Major Domo **The Baron and Baroness de Thenard wish to pay their respects to the groom!

**Thenardier **I forget where we met

Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge

Where the duke did that puke

Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?

**Marius **No, `Baron de Thenard'

The circles I move in are humbler by far.

Go away, Thenardier!

Do you think I don't know who you are?

**Mme. Thenardier **He's not fooled, told you so.

Show M'sieur what you've come here to show.

Tell the boy what you know!

_[Applause from the dancers as the waltz finishes.]_

**Thenardier **There's a tale I could tell

**Mme. Thenardier **Information we're willing to sell.

_[Spoken]_

Pity to disturb you at a feast like this

But five hundred francs surely wouldn't be much of sum, would it?

**Marius **In God's name say what you have to say.

**Thenardier **But you see, I accept money up front!

_[Sung]_

What I saw, clear as light

Jean Valjean in the sewers that night

Had this corpse on his back

Hanging there like a great bloody sack.

I was there, never fear

Even found me this fine souvenir!

_[Thenardier shows Marius a ring.]_

**Marius **I know this!

This was mine!

Surely this is some heavenly sign!

**Thenardier **One more thing, mark this well

It was the night the barricades fell.

**Marius **Then it's true, then I'm right

Jean Valjean was my saviour that night!

As for you, take this too!

_[Marius hits Thenardier and then throws money at him.]_

God forgive the things that we do.

Come my love, come Cosette

This day's blessings are not over yet!

_[Marius and Cosette leave.]_

BEGGARS AT THE FEAST

**Thenardier **Ain't it a laugh?

Ain't it a treat? Hob-nobbin' here

Among the elite?

Here comes a prince

There goes a Jew.

This one's a queer

But what can you do?

Paris at my feet

Paris in the dust

And here I'm breaking bread

With the upper crust!

Beggar at the feast!

Master of the dance!

Life is easy pickings

If you grab your chance.

Everywhere you go

Law-abiding folk

Doing what is decent

But they're mostly broke!

Singing to the Lord on Sundays P

raying for the gifts He'll send.

**M. and Mme. Thenardier **But we're the ones who take it

We're the ones who make it in the end!

Watch the buggers dance

Watch 'em till they drop

Keep your wits about you

And you stand on top!

Masters of the land

Always get our share

Clear away the barricades

And we're still there!

We know where the wind is blowing

Money is the stuff we smell

And when we're rich as Croesus

Jesus! Won't we see you all in hell!

_[Valjean is alone in the shadows, with a bare wooden cross for company.]_

**Valjean **Alone I wait in the shadows

I count the hours till I can sleep

I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by

It made her weep to know I die.

Alone at the end of the day

Upon this wedding night I pray

Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace

And show them grace.

God on high

Hear my prayer

Take me now

To thy care

Where You are

Let me be

Take me now

Take me there

Bring me home

Bring me home.

_[Fantine's spirit appears to Valjean.]_

**Fantine **M'sieur, I bless your name

M'sieur, lay down your burden

You raised my child in love

And you will be with God.

**Valjean (interjecting) **I am ready, Fantine

At the end of my days

She's the best of my life.

_[Marius and Cosette rush into the room, but they do not see Fantine.]_

**Cosette **Papa, papa, I do not understand!

Are you alright?

They said you'd gone away.

**Valjean **Cosette, my child, am I forgiven now?

Thank God, thank God,

I've lived to see this day.

**Marius **It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool

It's you who must forgive a thankless man

It's thanks to you that I am living

And again I lay down my life at your feet.

Cosette, your father is a saint.

When they wounded me

He took me from the barricade

Carried like a babe

And brought me home to you!

**Valjean (to Cosette) **Now you are here

Again beside me

Now I can die in peace

For now my life is blessed

**Cosette **You will live,

Papa, you're going to live

It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye.

**Valjean **Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die

I'll obey I will try

On this page I write my last confession

Read it well When I at last am sleeping.

It's a story

Of those who always loved you

Your mother gave her life for you

Then gave you to my keeping.

_[The other spirits appear.]_

**Fantine **Come with me

Where chains will never bind you

All your grief

At last, at last behind you.

Lord in Heaven

Look down on him in mercy.

**Valjean **Forgive me all my trespasses

And take me to your glory.

**Valjean, Fantine, and Eponine **Take my hand

And lead me to salvation

Take my love

For love is everlasting.

And remember

The truth that once was spoken

To love another person

Is to see the face of God!

EPILOGUE (Finale)

**Chorus **Do you hear the people sing

Lost in the valley of the night

It is the music of a people

Who are climbing to the light

For the wretched of the earth

There is a flame that never dies

Even the darkest night will end

And the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom

In the garden of the Lord

They will walk behind the plough-share

They will put away the sword

The chain will be broken

And all men will have their reward!

Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Somewhere beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?

Do you hear the people sing

Say, do you hear the distant drums?

It is the future that they bring

When tomorrow comes!

Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Somewhere beyond the barricade

Is there a world you long to see?

Do you hear the people sing

Say, do you hear the distant drums?

It is the future that they bring

When tomorrow comes!

Tomorrow Comes!

_[The curtain falls.]_


End file.
